Disposable cigarette lighters are well known and are constructed to be disposed of when the fuel is exhausted. One example of such a disposable cigarette lighter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,978. Such lighters are generally carried in a pocket or in a purse. Due to the shape and size of the lighter, however, they may be easily lost or not easily retrieved from ones pocket or purse. Accordingly, a need exists for an easily identifiable disposable lighter holder that reduces the chance of the lighter being lost and provides easy retrieval of the lighter from ones pocket or purse. Further, a need exists for a lighter holder that allows the disposable lighter to be easily removed and securely held in place.